dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baochoi
|nicknames = |species = Saiyan |gender = Male |birthplace = Mrov |birth = Age 768 |death = |birth power level = 623 |max power level = |pronouns = |height = 130 cm / 4'3" (Age 777) |weight = |hair = Black |eye = Black |organizations = Mrovian Republic |rank = |vehicle = |family = Cuber (father) Chaiva (mother) Kailon (uncle) Yuki (half-sister) |voice actor = }} Baochoi is the firstborn son of Cuber and Chaiva. His name is a pun on "bok choy." Personality Biography Baochoi was born on Mrov in early Age 768. His parents took turns taking care of him, as both were enrolled in the Mrovian military. ''Return of the Ancient Enemy'' At the age of two, Baochoi is initially seen "driving" a hover-car that resembles a Mrovian transport, with his father Cuber accompanying him in the passenger seat. Baochoi eventually falls asleep and his father carries him off to bed. Shortly after the initial invasion of the Ravenous, Baochoi's parents agree to temporarily move him to Glaysia, where Guirrom volunteers to babysit him. After the Ravenous' destruction, Chaiva and Cuber retrieve their son from Glaysia. ''Cold Vengeance'' Now nine years old, Baochoi teams up with Cuber against Salhior and Aysuida for a sparring match on Glaysia. Baochoi accidentally hits his father twice, each time with a Lightning Stomp. Still, Cuber is able to defeat both Mrovians. After the sparring session, Chaiva insists on personally training Baochoi, who does not look forward to losing badly in the subsequent fights. No more than a few days later, Chaiva retrieves both Cubas and Yuki from the destroyed Typhon. By the time Cubas awakens, he is fully healed and separates back into Cuber and Ledas upon removal of the device. Chaiva confirms that Yuki is being held in a Dimensional prison and informs Cuber that the High Council wishes to speak with him. Baochoi is not present at the meeting that his parents and Ledas have with the Mrovian High Council, and after the meeting, they decide to go to for the to undo the damage Yuki had done. Cuber, Chaiva, Ledas, and Baochoi arrive at Earth and go to the headquarters for the . When they arrive, they have a feast and meet . Afterwards, the Saiyans travel to a remote location far away from the city in order to spar. Baochoi and Ledas observe as Cuber and Chaiva team up to fight against Vegeta, all of whom start at the first level of Super Saiyan. The teamwork of Cuber and Chaiva proves to be too much for a Super Saiyan 1 Vegeta to handle, so the prince elevates himself to Super Saiyan 2 before firing off a . In order to challenge Vegeta's attack, Cuber quickly powers up to Super Saiyan 2 himself and blocks the energy sphere with a , protecting himself and Chaiva. Before Vegeta and Cuber can continue fighting, intervenes in order to fight the new Saiyans himself. Like with Vegeta, Cuber and Chaiva overwhelm Goku, who then powers up to Super Saiyan 3 and defeats his opponents with ease. Upon returning to the Capsule Corporation headquarters, Baochoi meets . The next day, Cuber travels alone with the Dragon Radar to collect the Dragon Balls while Baochoi stays at the Capsule Corporation Headquarters to train with the other Saiyans. After Cuber gets both of his wishes, including the revival of his brother Kailon, Baochoi returns to Mrovian territory with his father. The young Saiyan then meets his uncle for the first time aboard the Lance of Mrov. Powers and abilities |-|Techniques= Offensive *'Lightning Stomp' – A double foot stomp with plasma arcs surrounding Baochoi's legs Support *' ' – The ability to use ki to fly * – The ability to suppress one's own ki – A blue shield made of ki that can block most attacks }} |-|Passive abilities= *'Durability' – Far beyond the capabilities of most living organisms *' ' – The ability to sense ''ki without the use of a *'Speed' – Far beyond the capabilities of most living organisms *'Strength' – Far beyond the capabilities of most living organisms *' ' – The ability to achieve massive boosts in strength, durability, speed, and reaction times after recovering from being beaten to near-death |-|Forms and Transformations= *' ' – A giant, gorilla-like form that has ten times the Power Level as that of Baochoi's normal state – as a Saiyan with a tail, Baochoi can achieve this form ** * }} |-|Equipment= *'Jump field projectors' – Fields generated by Mrovian structures that enable teleportation across distances within 1 million kilometers *'Mrovian neural implant' – A communicator surgically implanted into the brain in order to enable interstellar communication *'Mrovian transport' – An unarmed space ship that houses dozens of passengers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters with Tails